The ABCs of M&R
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: a list of drabbles created by me and marty, prompted by random words in alphabetic order. sad attempt at humor number 2
1. Apples or George Washington

Yolla, Fanfic peoples! Do you know what today is? That's right, 15 days after my one year anniversary of joining fanfiction. It passed me by while I was at school and I never even noticed. I was going to have a big internet party! T^T

So instead, I'm going to celebrate with something completely different:

Drabble Battle: BRIM vs. Marty!

As you've probably noticed (unless you really don't care) I've never written a drabble before in my life, so this is going to be interesting!

The battle goes like this: we each do one chapter and shot out a random word in alphabetic order. We have exactly 5 minutes to think up a story and another ten to writer it (not including spell checking). Each drabble must be kept at the highest a T rating and end with the prompted word.

So this is gonna rock!

Marty's first, so here's her challenge to me:

**Title**: George Washington

**Author**: BlueRoseInMidnight

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven, the Winx Club/Specialists

**Prompt**: Apples

**Rating**: K+ (just in case)

**Warning**: I'm out of practice, so this is likely to be very bad. But I've tried my best, so go easy on it, please

**Disclaimer**: still own nothin'

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day in Magix so Musa and Riven decided to take a romantic walk through the forest. When Musa's feet began to hurt they sat beneath a shady apple tree. It was peaceful silence until...<p>

Bonk!

"Ouch!"

Musa opened her eyes to look over at her boyfriend who was scowling at the tree and rubbing his head. She didn't know exactly what had happened, until she saw what was sitting by his leg.

"Oh Riven," she cried, suddenly excited, "you're just like George Washington now!"

"Huh?" he asked, confused about who George what's-his-face was (they're in Magix. they wouldn't know who earth presidents were).

"Or was it Christopher Columbus?" Musa wondered, suddenly doubting her comparison. "Oh I know! Di Vinci!" she cried, a triumphant look on her face.

Beside her, Riven sweat dropped at the antics of his girlfriend, while holding the object in his hand, "all that because I was hit on the head with an apple?"

* * *

><p>well that was...intersting -.-'<p>

i tried to make it as pointless as i could, and this was what i got, so i'm happy with it, no matter how dumb it was.

drop me a review please!

aldo: there was a slight mishap in the printing of the stry, so if anyone caugh that before i fixed it, i apologies for it.

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


	2. Best Friend or Pop Songs

Woo-Hoo! I finally get to write a Whole chapter. This is Mary, by the way. Glad to see ya!

BRIM gave me 'Best Friend', (which, in my opinion isn't fair cause that's two words, but whateve), and I'm sure yall have heard of Toy Box before, right? Good. You won't get it otherwise.

Here's ma prompt

**Title**: Pop Songs

**Author**: Marty

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven, the Winx Club/Specialists

**Prompt**: Best Friend

**Rating**: K+ (just in case)

**Warning**: this is my first wrot-by-me fanfic, so have mercy on me

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin

* * *

><p>Just returning from a mission with the specialists, the Winx club was relaxing in the ship. Everyone was doing their own thing: Riven was reading, Musa was listening to music on her CD player, etcetera.<p>

. But while Stella was cuddling in a chair with Brandon, she noticed something about Musa. While she listened to her song, she was shooting looks at Riven, who wasn't paying enough attention to noticed.

"Psst, hey Schnookums," she whispered to Brandon, he looked up at her, "notice how Musa is staring at Riven while she's listening to that song?"

Brandon looked up to see them. The rest of them heard their conversation, as Bloom offered, "Maybe what she's listening to reminds her of Riven."

"Really? Then what is she listening to?"

"Well, Stella," Layla butted in, "if you unplug the headphones, we could find out."

"But guys," interjected Flora, "we shouldn't interrupt them. Whatever it is, it's important to her and we should..." while she had been talking, Stella had slipped off of Brandon's lap and crept up on an unsuspecting Musa.

Everyone on the ship, beside the two love birds (and Timmy was only half paying attention since he was steering the ship), was focusing on Stella and Riven. They knew that if she pulled out the phones, everyone in the room would hear, including Riven, while Musa probably wouldn't notice the difference.

Stella waited until Musa turned back to Riven, then quickly yanked the plug out. The room was instantly filled with music.

**He's my best friend **

**Best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

Riven finally looked up from his book and glanced over to see Musa staring at him while that horrid song played. Is she comparing that to me? For a second there, he was touched that she considered _him_ her best friend, along with everyone else in the ship, though Musa still didn't realize it. For the split second between lines there was a group 'Aww' that finally caught Musa's attention, right before the next line.

**It tickles in my tummy**

**He's so yummy, yummy**

**You should get a best friend too**

The 'awe's immediately stopped at those words. Yummy, yummy? Suddenly the whole ship erupted with laughter. Musa, who had finally noticed her song, was being broadcasted, immediately turned red them looked at Riven. He had balked when he heard it and turned his back on them, picking up his book and trying to pretend they weren't there, though there was a very visible blush across his cheeks.

Musa turned to glare at her giggling friends, some of them holding their sides while others had collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard. It was pretty obvious she wouldn't be talking to them for a while, and neither would her best friend.

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

BRIM: not bad. Really good for a first fic

Thank you very much! Now how bout some feed back from people who know how to write? :D

BRIM: are you implying something?

Oh heaven's noooo! *cough cough*

Her turn next. Let's think up something really difficult! XD


	3. Cheater or Battle

You know, it's also the Anniversary of **50 Things About My Riven** too. Maybe I should celebrate that by writing it a Sequel! _50 Things About My Musa_? It has possibilities!

I'm happy because now, if I tried to enter a forum, I'd be registered as a fan. I'm gonna shoot for fanatic! XD

Marty: you sure are *rolling eyes*

Ignoring that, here's my prompt

**Title**: Battle

**Author**: BlueRoseInMidnight

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven, the Winx Club/Specialists

**Prompt**: Cheater

**Rating**: K+ (just in case)

**Warning**: I haven't had my first kiss before, so I don't know how it works, so this

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin

* * *

><p>"That is so cheating!"<p>

"Is not!"

"Is so, strawberry head!"

"Is not, music note!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Troll!"

"Pixie!"

They stare each other down for a minute, before lunging at each and kissing furiously. While they lip-locked, their tongues were fighting in their mouths. It was an equal fight till Musa bit down on Riven's lip, giving her the chance to win the battle.

"See! Now who's the cheater?"

* * *

><p>Hooray for nonsense!<p>

Marty's turn again!


	4. Dangerous or Chocolate

Finally, my turn again! We really need to upload these faster

BRIM: i'm doing the best i can!

yeah yeah, sure sure

**Title**: Chocolate

**Author**: Marty

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven, the Winx Club/Specialists

**Prompt**: Dangerous

**Rating**: K+ (just in case)

**Warning**: you may be mislead at first, but by the end you shall understand

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin

* * *

><p>"Now Musa, take it easy—"<p>

"Easy? How can I take it easy when you've done this?"

"Musa, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Riven! If you didn't know, you shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"But Musa-"

"But nothing Riven! I...I'll never forgive you for this!" before Riven could stop her, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. He decided not to go after her. After all, she would probably forget all about it in a few hours; tomorrow at the latest. But he made a mental note of this predicament.

Note to self: Women, whose candy bars have been eaten, are potentially dangerous.

* * *

><p>Next chapter's just a click away!<p> 


	5. Enemy or Games

two chapters in one day! we;re on fire!

Marty: word up!

please do me a favor and don't try to be street

**Title**: Games

**Author**: BlueRoseInMidnight

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven, the Winx Club/Specialists

**Prompt**: Enemy

**Rating**: T (slight swearing)

**Warning**: I created this chapter as a challenge to you readers. can you guess the background of the drabble while you read it? at the end i'll write an authors note and tell you the answer, but i want to hear what you came up with. it could be fun!

**Disclaimer**: still own nothin'

* * *

><p>"Okay, so who's the enemy?"<p>

"Those guys."

"Which guys?"

"Them."

"Who?"

"The guys right there!"

"There are tons of guys right there; which ones are the enemy?

_"Riven, you **moron**_; I just told you! Those guys!"

_"Musa, you doofus_; I heard you the first time, but give me something specific so I can tell them apart! Don't just randomly point!"

"You know what, just help me kill the damn trolls and save us all the effort!"

"Well okay then, you could have said that to begin with."

…

"Okay next level, so who are our characters?"

"**_Riven_**! See, this is why I hate playing video games with you! I should just play with Tecna"

"Okay, okay. But answer my question"

"Damn it Riven! We're in the caste, you're the dark sorcerer, I'm the Amazon princess, and the eagle prince has been captured by trolls!"

"Okay but I have to ask you something"

"What?"

"Why did you just shoot **_me_**?"

"Because **_you_** were the enemy."

* * *

><p>did you figure it out yet?<p>

here's the answer:

Riven and Musa were playing a new video game she borrowed from Tecna, about superheroes saving a prince. Musa was the Amazon warrior and had to save the prince, while Riven was the dark sorcerer, who captured the prince to begin with, but Musa never told him that, thinking he should know. When he kept asking her questions, she got fed up and sarcastically told him to shoot trolls, who were his own men, but he thought she was serious and did it anyway. The pause was her watching him wipe out his own defenses, before they reached the final level, where she had to defeat him to win. And she did.

* * *

><p>okay, i admit that made no sense whatsoever, but they're extremely random drabbles, so casn you blame me, like the rules said, i don't have much time to think this stuff up.<p>

drop off a review on the way out, and maybe you can inspire somwe new prompts for us. honestly, we're running out of weird ideas, and normal stuff isn't as fun! XD

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone who signed in for a new chapter, but this is important. it's also the reason why i haven't been on in a while.

on december the 10th, a dear friend of mine named Tasha (it's a nickname) was driving home from work and was hit by a truck. she was hospitalized for a while with serious injuries. me and Marty were so worried about her, writing this story the last thing on our minds.

after two and a half weeks in the hospital, Tasha died from her injuries.

she was a wonderful friend and we really loved her. so did alot of our friends at school and her family's really upset too.

So i'm sorry to say it, but this story, and many of my others will now be on hold indefinately. i apologize, but i just don't have the spirit to write anymore.

Goodbye for now,

_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


	7. Frankenstein or Credit

Hey ho, muchocho!

Marty: i don't think you spelled that right

BRIM: who cares. it its been forever and i'm nervous okay?!

Marty: what are you nervous about? this is MY chapter!

**Title**: Credit

**Author**: Marty

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven,

**Prompt**: Frankenstein

**Rating**: K

**Warning**: I'm out of practice, so this is likely to be very bad. But I've tried my best, so go easy on it, please

**Disclaimer**: still own nothin'

* * *

><p>"You know what I don't understand?"<p>

"What?"

"Frankenstein."

"What about him?"

"Well, who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Uh…the monster?"

"Exactly!"

"…I don't get it."

"Well, whenever you think "Frankenstein" you instantly think "monster". But what about the scientist?! He made the monster himself but never gets any credit for it."

"Well, considering the trouble it caused, I think credit would be the last thing he would want."

"Maybe so, but still. To have your own NAME stolen from you by your own creature…that has to hurt."

"Yeah, but I think..."

"I mean, who goes around using what's yours and doesn't even give you any credit for it? It's always about the results that matter. Never the people who made it."

"Well, maybe but…"

"Doesn't copywrite mean ANYTHING to people?"

"You know, technically it wasn't even his name."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it was that author from earth, Mary Shelly who made the characters, wrote the story, and gave them their names."

"So?"

"So, if she has wanted to she would have given the monster his own name like she did Igor. But she didn't. Plus, it makes sense if you think about it."

"How so?"

"Well, you would usually give your child your last name right? So if the creature was DOCTOR Frankenstein, then it makes sense his child be MONSTER Frankenstein."

* * *

><p>Well, there you are another chapter. Would have uploaded earlier but the computer says there are problems with my security and I have no clue what that meant, so I just left it alone.<p>

Marty: That's something that had been bothering me for a while, about the whole doctor vs. monster thing so it was easy to turn it into an argument. I didn't specify who said what, so decipher it however you please

Your Next BRIM! and I've got a duesy for you :D

BRIM: ...I'm frightened already -.-


End file.
